Solitude
by Siren6
Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inu Yasha running off to Kikyo, so she runs away.


Solitude By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I know that I have to update my other Inu Yasha fics, but I'm really busy with my fic for Lord of the Rings. Anyway, I don't own Inu Yasha, or 'Solitude' by Evanescence. I might turn this into a full-blown story, I'm not sure. Read and Review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
How many times have you told me you love her?  
  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
  
I live through you.  
  
You looked through me.  
  
Kagome watched with a pained face as Inu Yasha ran off to Kikyo once again. Her face turned cold as a tear slid down her cheek. How many times did he abandon her for Kikyo? She'd lost count at this point. He never admitted to loving Kikyo, but he never denied it either. He wanted to avenge the miko's death, and to put her restless spirit at peace. But didn't he realize that only his death would do that?  
  
"Stupid hanyou," she muttered. She fought along side him, treated his wounds, shed tears for him, offered her heart...and it still wasn't enough. He still treated her with disrespect and still deserted her when she needed him the most. She knew that despite his rough exterior, he must have felt something for her. But Kikyo held his heart and she always would. "I'm never going to be enough."  
  
It pained her to say it, but it was true. She would never be Kikyo, and she didn't want to be. Grabbing her backpack, Kagome slung it over her shoulder and walked into the woods. Whenever he ran to Kikyo, she felt uncomfortable in the feudal era. There were too many memories and emotions for her to relax. The one thing she really loved about her time was that Kikyo didn't exist there. Her time was her own. "But Inu Yasha isn't." She jumped into the well with a pained sigh.  
  
Oh solitude  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Oh solitude  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha knew that he had hurt Kagome feelings. It hurt him to know it, but he couldn't deny Kikyo. She had been his first love, and died because of him. He owed her his life, and he vowed to pacify her angry soul. Coming to a stop in a clearing, he spotted her immiedietly. She was dressed in her usual miko garb, her face cold as ever. Her eyes settled on him, and a cruel smiled tugged at her lips.  
  
"You came." Her smile grew. "I knew you would." She took a step toward him, her eyes never leaving his. "You cannot deny me, can you? Loyal to me as always," she mused. Stopping in front of him, she looked around. "She is not with you. Has she finally realized that she cannot have you?" The hanyou frowned and looked away. Kikyo was delighted. She had gotten that little twerp to go away, and now Inu Yasha's was her's for the taking.  
  
"Did she cry?" Inu Yasha growled at the look of glee on her face. "No." Kikyo shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Now my hanyou, come to hell with me." She reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek. Inu Yasha recoiled and grabbed her hand. "I will be here for you Kikyo, but I will not go to hell with you." Kikyo's face twisted into rage and she tore her hand away from his. "It's her, isn't it? She's changed you!"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "What happened to you Kikyo? You must know that it wasn't me that killed you. Why are you acting like this?" The dead miko slapped him, her nails tearing into his skin. "You know why! I died hating you, and I cannot rid myself of that hatred!" The hanyou sighed. "I'm sorry Kikyo." The priestess glared at him coldly. "If you will not come to hell with me, than leave me be! I no longer wish to look at you. Curse you Inu Yasha!" With that, she turned and disappeared into the woods.  
  
How many times have I done this to myself?  
  
How long will it take before I see?  
  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
  
Who now is left alone but me?  
  
Inu Yasha returned to Kaede's village, expecting to see an angry Kagome and an even angrier kitsune. But he saw neither. "She has gone back to her time, Inu Yasha." He turned to see the old woman looking at him pointedly. "She what?" Kaede nodded sadly. "Aye. You broke her last ounce of tolerance, it seems. She has returned to her time, possibly permanently. She looked quite hurt when she left." Inu Yasha's eyes widened, and he looked towards the well.  
  
"You may try to retrieve her, Inu Yasha. But I'm not sure she would comply with your wishes at the moment." Inu Yasha huffed and walked towards the well. The old woman shook her head. "That hanyou will not be able to move for a week when Kagome's through with him."  
  
Oh solitude  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Oh solitude  
  
Only you only true  
  
Kagome changed into a pair of ripped jeans, and a green sweater. Pulling her hair into a pony-tail, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Fighting back the tears, she wrote her goodbye note.  
  
Dear Mom, Grandpa, and Souta---  
  
I love you all very much, but I need some time to sort some things out. Please don't be worried, I'll be fine. I'm not in the feudal era; so don't let grandpa do any of his 'spells'. I know you'll worry about me no matter what I say in this letter, and it grieves me to know that. Please don't be angry with me for doing this. I'm very sorry, but I've made up my mind about this. When Inu Yasha comes, or IF he comes, tell him that the Shikon shard is in my dresser. I love you all.  
  
Love, Kagome  
  
  
  
Folding up the note, she put it on her bed. She grabbed a small backpack and her jacket, and crawled out of her bedroom window. She walked past the shrine, stopping only briefly to glance at the old well. She felt her heart pulling at her to go back to him, to apologize for leaving without any explanation. 'Let him go. He doesn't need or want you.' Looking away from the well, she continued walking toward the street.  
  
Just as she left, Inu Yasha pulled himself out of the well. "Stupid wench and her stupid home," he muttered. He stormed toward her room, slightly surprised to find the window open. Hopping inside, he looked around. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Some of her clothing was laid out on her bed, her large backpack resting against the wall. Seeing a note on the bed, he picked it up and read it.  
  
He felt his heart race, and forced himself not to panic. Kagome had run away, and it was his fault. "Kagome..." He crumpled the note and threw it to the ground. Climbing out of the window, he went after her, his jaw clenched.  
  
Everyone leave me stranded.  
  
Forgotten abandoned left behind.  
  
I can't stay here another night.  
  
Your secret in my heart.  
  
Who could it be?  
  
  
  
Kagome got on the bus leaving her city, and sat down in the back. 'I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be away from him.' Closing her eyes, an image of Inu Yasha and Kikyo embracing flashed through her mind. 'I may not be ready to be away from him, but I have to. I can't be near him until I have a chance to clear my mind.' Leaning back in the seat, she watched the houses pass by. "Goodbye, Inu Yasha."  
  
Oh can't you see?  
  
All along it was me.  
  
How can you be so blind  
  
As to see right through me?  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha ran to the bus stop, desperate to get to Kagome. He ignored the stares he received, or the honking of the 'cars' as she once told him. All of his focus was concentrated on getting to her, stopping her from leaving him forever. He was oblivious to the bus pulling away as he looked around frantically. Her scent disappeared here, leaving no trace as to where she had gone. "Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
He growled in frustration, feeling the need to pull his hair out. "KAGOME!" He looked around, expecting to see her appear in front of him, demanding that he shut up. But she didn't appear, and he knew she was gone. He clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip. He had finally done it. He had pushed her too far, and she was gone. "Kagome..."  
  
Oh solitude  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Oh solitude  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly, hearing Inu Yasha calling for her. She fought the urge to get off the bus and run to him. "Forgive me," she pleaded silently. He sounded so desperate, calling for her. She had always been there when he called, but not this time. This time, she refused to give in. She was doing this for herself, not him. Tears escaped her eyes and she focused on the seat in front of her. If she looked back, she wouldn't have the strength to leave. "I can't go back. Not yet."  
  
Oh solitude  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Oh solitude  
  
Only you only true  
  
~End~ 


End file.
